Silence (English version)
by Suzuki Aira
Summary: "Popular, Money, Power, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our society. End of that ,what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'. If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world."
1. Trailer

**Good mornig! Or Good evening! **

**Synopsis:** "Popular, Money, Powers, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our society. End of that, what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'. If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world. And if you are abnormal you will be victims of intimidations, then make as another one."

**Couple/Pairing: **Mystery. But there will be several.

**Remark**: In this fic Nana will be a little bit different from the Nana normal. The arcobeleno and the first generation are alive, the finally especially the first generation and the arcobaleno are adults. Universe alternative. (a little mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Little word:** This is my first fiction in English. Take care of me please. (In French, this story has 5 chapters).

**Little word**: I apologize for the spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>"Silence"<em>

A story writes by '**Aira Suzuka'.**

.

.

.

_In this fic there will be:_

.

.

_Humor:_

"Oh My God!Oh My God!"

"What's happen my darling!?"

"I touched Giotto's hand!"

.

.

_Suspense:_

"The person who saved me from the accident of three years ago. I found her."

"And this is?"

"This is..."

.

.

_Laught:_

"I am in love of"

"I know about your brother. Isn't it?"

"How d you know? But you do not find that..."

"You know, I care a little is not it my problem. You come, we go to buy ice creams."

3

2

1

"Waits! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You are in love with your brother?! But it is...it is...it is love incestuous! No but you are crazy?! Your children will have 5 not 6 not not 7 fingers! Instead of 5 fingers! You are crazy?!"

.

.

_Love:_

"I love you"

"Eh?"

"Yes yes I love you here is I love you l lo-"

"Can you repeat?"

"Listen, if you want to reject me say the c-"

.

.

_Horror_:

" What is that's thing? "

" It is ... edible even? "

" No the question is: is it feasible? "

.

.

_Fear:_

"Who is she?"

"I am"

"It is my cousin! Yes my cousin!"

.

.

_Sadness:_

"Don't let us to meet any more, then let me keep a good memory of you please."

.

.

_Anger:_

"Don't laugh at me Iemitsu! You love us?! Don't give me shit about! I am not fooled! You can maybe deceive everybody with your area 'innocent' and 'saint nor touches' but you cannot deceive me.

.

.

_Love (again!):_

"You look at me is beautiful?"

"I toll you are not bad but it does mean that you are the mmost beautiful."

"Stop to make of ignorant, the person cannot resist my charm!"

"OK, I will tell you another thing. If never there is only we two on the land then I am going to think of changing seriously sexual orientation"

.

(I think that this moment, this dialogue is a little bit nasty thus I hesitate to put it or to remove it)

.

* * *

><p>At the end of the trailer.<p>

(Maybe, I will add again).

Thanks for reading this extract and if you don't like it then i apologize lost in your time (but you should know the first of all it's you who wanted to read!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Good morning! or Good evening!**

**Synopsis:** Popular, Money, Powers, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our of that, what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'.If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world. And if you are abnormal you will be victims of intimidations, then make as another one.

**Couple/Pairing: **Mystery. But there will be several.

**Remark**: In this fic Nana will be a little bit different from the Nana normal. The arcobeleno and the first generation are alive, the finally especially the first generation and the arcobaleno are adults. Universe alternative. (a little mafia). (FemTsuna).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Italy**

**House of Itagaki**

"Then two slices of bred for mother and for me. A milk coffee for me and a hot chocolate for mother. And an orange juice each." says a girl by preparing the breakfast.

"Tsu-chan, I have already told you that it is not necessary. Leave these here and tomorrow I will do a breakfast myself." tell her, her mother.

"Mother, it is very good that I make it because I would like to do. Furthermore, you should take more break of your working times" suggested her daughter.

"Tsu-chan you too. Your are in your final class of high school (sixth form or twelve grade), you shall to have graduated your high school. And as mother, I do not want to see you fails because of, I was not able to prepare your breakfast." said the mother by laughing.

"Hahaha, but you know mother I am very intelligent I can not get my graduate" declare Tsuna by depositing the breakfast on the table.

"Enjoy your meal!" says both girls at the same times.

.

"Well I go to see you this evening mother!" said Tsu-chan on her way to school.

.

.

**School**

In this society, the first thing you ought to have is-

"Kya! Listen..." said a girl who passes next to Tsu-chan.

Ow. Well, I was very delighted to know you, right ear and left ear. I hope that in my next life we find together. In the pleasure to see you again.

"Kya~~~! Yuu~ki~! Guess what happened to me yesterday!"

"Kya~~~!Ma~ri~a! Tell me everything my darling!"

"Well,you see! Yesterday , I did shopping and you know who was I saw?!" began Maria.

"No. Who is?" asked Yuuki to this Maria.

"You are so ignorant my darling! I touched Giotto's hand!~~~" ended Maria by dancing alone in her country of 'dream'.

And thus? Wow! You have never touched a boy hand that it is so cute.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Really? Aww you are s lucky Maria! I wished so much that I could have been you at that time for touched Giotto's hand! Oh! I am so jealous

that I feel die from that time!"says Yuuki by pretending to faint.

"And you want to know how I touched his hand?"

Not with alacrity,keep to yourself and save your breath for you. Do not waste it for me.

"Teeeeeell me right now or I'm going to die from ignorance"

"Well, I pretended to put my basket shopping down then he come to pick it up" said maria.

And that's all? And because of that you piss off to me?

Please be quiet.

.

"Kyaaaaaa! Maria looks at Vongola! And Trinisette!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Yuuki you are right! Darling~it is me!"cried Maria.

Well,who was easy to get rid of her.

"Hem hem!" someone clears his throat, behind Yuuki.

"Oh excuse me!How could I help you?" asked Yuuki with a bright smile.

"Uh-hu,well,uhh we asked me t give you it" says the boy.

What is this? Is there kind of jke?

"Uhh...What is this?"asked kindly Yuuki.

"This is an envelope..."

No but I,really, know it, you take me for an idit or what? I'm not stupid, I know this is an envelope.

"No, I wanted to know who gave it t you and what is there inside." asked once again Yuuki the boy with that time a vein on the head.

"Oh, I don't know. We just told me to give it to you"he answered to Yuuki for giving her envelope on hands before ran off.

Okay. What is this? A declaration of a war, No. Well open that.

.

_Yuuki_

_You were right, as usual_.

_Ps: have an appointment the same hour and place on Saturday_

_Your banker_

.

Just for say that. Do you needed somebody to sending to me?

You know telephones exist. You could send a message dear 'banker', we don't have anymore in the Middle Ages,if?

**Ding Dong**

Already? It has already sound? Well, then I am in room B225 then, if I remenber well it is at the upstairs,then to the right and then in le-

*BAM*

"Please apologize, I did not look at where I went to"says Yuuki

"No,it is me,kora!" tells him the unknown.

"On this." says Yuuki by lookiing for her classroom.

* * *

><p>This was how to say<p>

Shocking.

One girl come just to looked at him,apologizes and is just left like that...without shouting with their strange 'kya',brief a shout of ostrich,kora.

It was a good changing. At least, the ears were maybe going to survive today. He hopes that is true because he does not want to become deaf!

He still had needed his ears,kora!

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom<strong>

Stop but I rather see this guy somewhere else...a boy with blnd hair and blue eyes,we can not see everywhere!

Euh...Giotto Taru? Euh...no...he has an indomitable strange hairstyle,thus who?

Blond hair with blues eyes with a green headband...and who says 'kora'...

wait green headband and kora...

**"COLONELLO OF THE ARCOBALENO!"** shouted all of a sudden Yuuki by making jump all her classmates.

"Miss Tsunayuuki, I would like you to sit down and to abstain from shouting the name of people without reasonable. I'll let it be for this time because

it is the first time, but I do not take you back any more. Is it clear?" his professor asked her.

"Yes,sir."

.

Yuuki and Maria (whisper):

"Hey why did you shouted?" asked Maria by whispering.

"It is because I saw Colonello giving me a wink on the other side" says Yuuki by blushing.

"Oh I understand but on your place I would have left,I would not have been able to stay there" says Maria by looking outside for to find ' Colonello'.

Shit! Shit! Shit! It is good,he think of me strange... call a police to say that have a one strange girl in the school... Ah no! It is good! Most of the students have brown hair... YES!

.

**Principal's office**

"So he is coming?" declared an old man sit on an armchair by looking at the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Little word:<strong> I leave your imagination work for the slice for bread (honey, butter, jam or other).

**Little word: **'Yuuki' is 'Itagaki Tsunayuuki' and her mother is 'Itagaki Nana'. The reason why I call him ' Yuuki ' instead of ' Tsuna ' will be explain later. Maria is not an important character, she appears in some chapter no more

**Little word:** I am sorry if the chapter was short but it was just a try to know if this story is good.

**Little word: **Do you use nicknames such as 'darling' or other one between friends? Please do correct me if I am wrong.

Thank you for leaving comments.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
